


Friction

by BlueNeutrino



Series: Isosceles Triangles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, A Bit of Fluff, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Apology Sex, Bottom Dean, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Drama, M/M, Multi, Sibling Incest, Spreader Bars, Tension, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Sam, and his Doms have to make it up to him, dom/sub dynamics, where Dean is pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel to "Share Alike". Dean, Sam and Cas' relationship has been going on for several months now, but Dean hates how his two Doms just can't seem to get along. Maybe this latest argument will finally be what's needed to trigger them to do something about it.</p><p>Or maybe it won't. But Dean's not gonna dispute that the sex that comes from it is mind blowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter isn't really smutty. Mostly it's just drama and I'm surprised by how much plot has crept into my porn-verse, but next chapter...yeah, that will be pure smut.
> 
> I still intend to keep updating "Share Alike" because there's a few more chapters to go before the end, but I've developed such an attachment to this verse that I want to keep writing about it even once the main fic is over. That's why this is now part of a series.

There had been a time, for the first few months after they’d spent their first night together, when Dean had thought this arrangement had been the best thing in the world. He couldn’t have imagined anything more perfect than bringing Cas into the relationship so that Sam could show him the ropes, and then they both dominated the hell out of Dean and Dean fucking loved it. But at some point, it seemed, the honeymoon period had ended. Now every single one of their sessions seemed to be spent with Dean holding his breath just waiting for them to start fighting, and when they did he’d be the one who had to try and pacify things and talk them down, so they could get on and enjoy themselves. Or, if he couldn’t talk, he’d just figuratively bite his tongue and wait for them to work things out, hoping this was all just the result of sexual frustration that they could channel into something more fun.

That wasn’t often anymore. Even when it was fun, this still wasn’t preferable to the days when it had just been Dean and Sam on their own, and things were straightforward and simple and Sam knew exactly how to make Dean happy. Truthfully, this current state of affairs had ceased being enjoyable long ago, and it left Dean in a near permanent state of tension wondering if his two Doms would get along. More often than not these days, they didn’t.

“Sam, I don’t think it’s fair you get his ass again.”

Even now they were about to fucking start. Dean could tell.

“Cas, you got his ass last time. How is this not fair?”

Dean screwed his eyes shut and grunted in frustration. Christ, but they were about to have this argument in the middle of a scene. He was currently tied up, ring gag in his mouth and spreader bar between his ankles, which was attached by a chain to the headboard so his knees were raised and bent either side of his chest. He couldn’t say anything, so he was just gonna have to wait and hope they got the sniping out of the way quickly. Even when he’d told them in between sessions that he didn’t appreciate the arguments, it never seemed to have much effect.

“Sam, I know you fucked him earlier without me. Which is fine: I’m not about to police when the pair of you can and can’t have sex. If Dean wants either of us on our own then that’s up to him, but what’s the point of me being here if I can’t even do anything? It seems like you’re just interested in pleasing him yourself.”

Dean was watching them both argue where they stood naked at the foot of the bed, and honestly it was making his erection wilt. This wasn’t hot when they were genuinely getting pissed at each other.

“Cas, you can fuck his mouth,” Sam retaliated impatiently to Cas’ complaints. “I thought we decided that?”

Cas rolled his eyes. “Look at the way we’ve got him tied up, Sam; there’s no way for me to get my cock anywhere near his mouth without hurting one of us.”

Sam glanced at Dean, but didn’t seem to notice the frustrated look on his face. All he seemed to see was Dean’s hole gaping at him and begging to be fucked, but for once Dean thought he didn’t actually want Sam’s cock in his ass. Not if they were going to be like this.

“Of course there is,” Sam said dismissively. “You’re bendy, aren’t you Cas? There’s plenty of room if you sit on his chest.”

Cas glared at him. “If it’s so easy, why don’t you demonstrate?”

“I’ve got my dick lubed up now. Come on, Cas, he’s just lying there waiting to be fucked and you’re just dragging this out.”

All Dean was waiting for at this moment in time was for them to both quit it. He groaned loudly but neither of them seemed to notice. Or if they did, they took it as a moan of want and not one of protest.

Cas narrowed his eyes at Sam’s accusation. “I wouldn’t be dragging this out if you simply conceded that it is, in fact, my turn to fuck his ass.”

Sam was clearly growing impatient. “If you _really_ don’t think you can fuck his mouth, Cas, then maybe we can take turns.”

“What’s the point in that, Sam? If we’re just going to fuck him one after the other there doesn’t need to be two of us for that. You could just have an extra long session with him to yourself, which I’m sure you’d love.”

Okay, Dean had had enough. He practically screamed through the gag; one long, incoherent, frustrated yell that was at last enough to get them to fix their attention properly on him. They both seemed taken aback, and doubly surprised when they saw the motion Dean was making with his hands; safe-signalling at them.

To their credit, they didn’t hesitate. Sam immediately went to unfasten the gag first, wanting to find out what was wrong. Dean didn’t even give him chance to ask as he hurriedly spat out the piece of plastic in his mouth. “Both of you, just _fucking stop it_ ,” he snapped at them angrily. “If you really can’t agree on this, work it out before we get started. Don’t fucking start arguing over it in the middle of a scene when I’m right fucking here. I’m not an inanimate sex toy and I can hear what’s going on, you know? For the record, you two sniping at each other? Not a turn on.”

They both at least had the decency to look guilty, eyes shifting to the floor. They both knew Dean didn’t like it, yet it seemed that once they got started they couldn’t help themselves. “We’re sorry,” Cas mumbled, seeming to genuinely mean it. “You’re right: we should let you choose. Which of us would you prefer to fuck your ass?”

Dean shut his eyes and sighed in frustration. Did they really not get it? If they’d asked him before they got started he probably would have said for Sam to let Cas fuck his ass while Sam fucked his face, but now he didn’t want any of it. “Neither,” he snapped, shooting a glare at them both. “Untie me. I’m done.”

Disappointed looks flashed across both their features, but they began to do as he’d asked. “Look, we’re really sorry, Dean,” Sam said as he uncuffed Dean’s hands while Cas started to remove the spreader bar. “Maybe we could take a break while Cas and I work this out, and come back to it later?”

Dean shook his head. “No, you should have done that earlier,” he said with a glare. “You’re both acting like children. I’m done for the night.”

“Dean…” Sam started to plead, but Dean cut him off.

“Forget it, Sam. I’m not even hard anymore. You’ve killed the mood.”

They both stayed silent at that point, exchanging guilty glances as they finished removing Dean’s restraints. The moment he was free Dean got up and clambered off of the bed, stalking across to the other queen-size in the motel room. “I’m going to bed,” he stated bluntly as he pulled back the covers and eased himself down onto the mattress. “On my own. You two can share that other one. If you have it to yourselves maybe you’ll learn how to get along.”

“Dean,” Cas began. “If I’m not in bed with you, I don’t need…”

“Leave then,” Dean snapped, having no patience for the angel’s inhuman obtuseness tonight. He turned his face away from both of them and shut his eyes, determined to just ignore them until he’d calmed down and was feeling less angry. They were butting heads just as bad as Sam had used to with John. Worse. Why the fuck did they have to spoil things like this?

Dean didn’t hear the sound of Cas getting dressed or any wingbeats as the angel left, but he assumed that he must have done, as there was definitely only one person he could hear climbing into the bed opposite. “Dean?” Sam attempted to speak to him again. Dean resolutely ignored him.

Sam continued anyway, his tone sounding almost pleading. “I’m sorry.”

No response.

“I don’t mean to upset you. You know I love you, right?”

 _Of course I fucking know it,_ Dean thought to himself. _And I fucking love you, you stupid son of a bitch, but I’m still pissed. Grow up. You’re still acting like a child._

Sam seemed to be struggling to say something, desperate to explain himself. “And I love Cas. I do, but we just…in fact, no, I can’t make excuses. We shouldn’t do this to you, Dean. I know it isn’t fair. I’m sorry. I mean that.”

He did seem to genuinely mean it, but Dean still determinedly did not respond. He wasn’t just about to forgive them again like he always did, only to have them start arguing again the next night.

With a soft sigh, Sam at last seemed to give up. “Goodnight,” he murmured, and Dean heard him turn over in bed. “Sleep well.”

Still nothing, but Dean appreciated Sam’s efforts anyway. He pulled the covers tighter around him and then tried to think of happier things as he gradually drifted to sleep.

\---

The next morning, Dean got up and showered while Sam was still asleep, making no move to wake him. By the time he stepped back out of the bathroom, Sam had woken up and was sitting on the side of the bed, waiting for him. Dean didn’t say a word. Instead, he let the towel around his waist drop to the floor before he began to get dressed, allowing Sam to take in the sight of everything he’d missed out on last night.

Sam swallowed. “Look, Dean, about last night…” he began to say, but his brother didn’t let him finish.

“I don’t wanna hear it, Sam,” Dean said tiredly, pulling his t-shirt over his head. He wasn’t angry anymore, but he’d had enough of the whole situation. “You and Cas…just fix it, yeah? Because this isn’t fun.”

“We will,” Sam promised him, not wanting to push things any further as he got up and headed into the bathroom.

They’d both gotten dressed mostly in silence and were about to go out in search of breakfast by the time they heard the sound of wingbeats coming from by the door. Both of them turned their heads, knowing it was Cas who’d eventually come back, but they were both still somewhat surprised by the sight that met them.

The angel was standing there, regular trenchcoat and skewed blue tie in place, but with the unusual accompaniment of two bouquets of flowers clutched in his hands: one was full of red and pink roses, the other lilies and violets. Dean cocked an eyebrow at the sight, but waited for Cas to speak first.

“Good morning,” Cas greeted tentatively, his eyes immediately training in on Dean’s face and seeking some kind of forgiveness in Dean’s expression. Dean’s indifferent look was impossible for him to read.

“Morning,” the hunter grunted coolly back, casting a quizzical eye down at Cas’ hands. “What’s with the flowers?”

Cas bit his lip, immediately looking anxious. “Is the not this usual way for someone to say they’re sorry?”

At that point Dean had to fight the urge to smile, and then decided to let himself anyway, as he wasn’t that mad anymore. The corners of his lips turned up a little as he stared at Cas. “You normally only need the one bunch.”

“Oh, I know,” Cas said, glancing down at the bouquets. “One’s for you and one’s for Sam.”

That made Dean’s smile broaden further. The angel turned his gaze onto Sam, looking a little uncertain as he held out the bunch of lilies and violets towards him. “Here. I’m sorry for arguing with you and being jealous.” Sam took a step forward and accepted them graciously, looking very touched.

“Hey, Cas, it’s okay. I’m sorry for being unfair on you and pushing you out.” He wrapped his arms around Cas then and pulled him into a hug, and for the first time in a long while Dean saw the evidence of the love they had for each other. It warmed his insides.

Cas stared over Sam’s shoulder towards Dean, looking self-conscious as he held out the second bouquet. “We’re sorry for upsetting you,” he apologised earnestly, and Dean felt the last of his anger melt away as he accepted them and went to join the hug.

“It’s alright,” he murmured, burying his head in the crook of Cas’ neck. “I just want you both to be happy, and that means no fighting.”

“We’ll make it up to you, Dean,” Sam promised as he felt Dean’s body add to the warmth surrounding him, the three of them wrapping their arms around each other for a few minutes. To Dean it felt like a solid, safe circle of pure love, and he wished it could always feel like this between the three of them.

“We will,” Cas reiterated as they pulled apart again, feeling his heart swell from the affectionate, forgiving smile Dean was giving him.

Dean wanted to say, “I know,” but he didn’t think he did. Not yet. Still, this was a start. “Hey, Cas,” he said instead. “About the flowers…”

“Yes?” the angel prompted him to continue, blue eyes staring wide and curious into Dean’s.

Dean hesitated. He’d been about to say, “For future reference, that’s kind of a thing you do for chicks,” but the look on Cas’ face was so earnest and desperate to please him that Dean didn’t want to burst his bubble. Instead, he opted for, “That was really sweet.”

A delighted grin spread across Cas’ features. “I’m glad you like them.”

That might have been putting it a bit strongly – red and pink roses weren’t really his thing – but Dean nodded and agreed.

By the time they’d packed their stuff into the Impala and were heading out for breakfast a short while later, the air was much clearer between them and Dean found himself eagerly looking forward to finding out just how they intended to make it up to him later on tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a new motel that night. Somewhere in Wisconsin; tidy, quaint, a little more well-kept that their usual fare. Not that Dean was really concentrating on any of that the moment that Sam and Cas had got him inside the room, smothering him in kisses as they worked to peel all his clothing from his body. The three of them landed in a heap on one of the beds, lips and teeth colliding as hands roamed and searched over bodies, and soon Dean was first to be stripped down on his back between the two of them. His cock was hard as a rock, aching and straining for attention. A whimper slipped past his lips as Sam dragged his palm roughly across it.

“Look at his cock, Cas,” Sam growled, staring down at Dean’s crotch. “It’s so full and needy. He’s leaking already.”

Cas followed his gaze and licked his lips. “Such a pretty cock,” he agreed, “All big and hard for us. Just imagine the things we’re going to do to it.”

Dean whined again as Cas stroked along his length, and then the pair of them finished stripping each other down until they were laying naked either side of Dean. They were pressed close enough into him that he could feel each of their erections poking into his hips. “So, have you decided this time?” he panted out. “Which of you is fucking my ass?”

“Yep,” Sam answered, “We’ve decided.”

“Alright, who?”

Simultaneously, they answered, “I am.”

A beat passed in silence while Dean’s eyes flickered between each of their faces. “That…doesn’t really sound like you’ve reached the same decision,” he said uncertainly, hoping things were not about to go wrong again.

“Oh no, we have,” Cas assured him, a cocky smile settled on his lips. “We’re both fucking your ass.”

Dean swallowed. “In turn?”

A wicked glint was in Cas’ eyes. “ _Together_.”

The word seemed to force the air from Dean’s lungs as he felt his head begin to swim. “Oh my god,” he murmured quietly. Both of them. In his ass. At the same time. That would be a first, and _fuck_ he wanted it. “You’re gonna have to open me up good, because you’re already fucking _huge_ on your own,” he panted out, feeling his cock give a heavy twitch.

Sam smirked at him. “Oh, we will,” he assured. “We’ll open you up nice and wide, you little slut. Now get your knees up so we can get started.”

Eagerly, Dean obliged, raising his knees and widening the gap between his thighs so that they could both access his hole. Sam wasted no time in dipping his head and thrusting his tongue up against Dean’s opening, gently teasing the ring of muscle apart to get inside. Dean screamed, pure delight washing over him from the hot moistness of Sam’s mouth against his entrance.

Cas chuckled. “Oh there’s plenty of you to share. I want to get a taste,” he said, and then he buried his face in Dean’s crotch and began licking all over his length. Dean writhed and bucked his hips, unable to concentrate on anything but the hot, wet mouths currently smothering him between his legs. “ _Fuck fuck fuck…_ ” he moaned out, unable to manage anything more coherent.

For several long, blissful minutes all he could feel was Sam’s tongue thrusting delightfully inside him while Cas’ swiped aggressively over his cock, and then, without warning, they switched. Cas’ head moved downwards and kissed his balls while Sam’s tongue ran over his perineum, and then their heads were the other way round, still pressed close together between his legs. Dean sighed, easing his thighs even wider apart to make more space for them both. This was pure heaven.

Sam had begun using his teeth, gently scraping them along Dean’s shaft before he reached the head, and then he opened wide to take all of Dean’s cock in his mouth. Dean cried out as he felt himself sink to the back of Sam’s throat, stars erupting behind his eyelids as he screwed them shut. Sam moaned wonderfully around him and Dean’s fists balled so tightly into the sheets that his knuckles went white.

Not one to be outdone, Cas suddenly punched his tongue deep into Dean’s hole closed his lips in a sloppy seal around it, smothering the skin in spit. Soft, needy moans keened in Dean’s throat. This was the most enthusiasm he’d seen from them in a long time, and it was _perfect._

Sam bobbed his head a few times, hollowing his cheeks before sliding up again to Dean’s tip. Unexpectedly, Cas met him there, shifting his mouth upwards to plant his lips firmly against the side of Dean’s dick. The motion surprised Dean and caused his eyes to flicker open excitedly as he stared down at the sight between his legs. It was the most fucking hot thing he’d ever seen. Sam and Cas, eyes locked together, both smearing their spit all along his length before taking breaks to briefly kiss each other, Dean’s dick caught between their lips. They seemed to be sharing it: Cas caught Dean’s cockhead between his lips and then passed it to Sam, who tongued frantically at the slit before pushing it back into Cas’ mouth again. A couple more passes was enough to finish Dean, who threw back his head, arched his back and came.

“ _Fuck yes fuck please god YES,”_ he screamed out, completely overwhelmed by the pleasure coursing through him. Half of it was psychological: seeing Cas and Sam kiss each other around his cock was the most arousing thing they’d ever done for him, and it only amplified the mind-numbing bliss he felt as they pushed him over the edge. He came long and hard: spurting several times over his stomach and chest while Cas and Sam tried to catch what they could. Neither of them finished once he was done, continuing to kiss his softening cock and then ran their mouths over the rest of his body to lick up his come.

“Mmm, Dean, you taste so good,” Sam murmured, dragging his mouth up from Dean’s genitals across his abdomen, before reaching a nipple and pinching it between his teeth.

“You’re fucking delicious, Dean,” Cas said, swiping up the come on Dean’s chest onto his tongue and then bringing his face to hover in front of Dean’s. “You know that? _Delicious_.” To prove it, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Dean’s, pushing them apart and thrusting his tongue deep inside Dean’s mouth. Dean moaned, tasting himself on Cas’ lips, and then Cas’ mouth pulledback again as the angel tangled his finger’s in Sam’s hair and crashed their mouths together. Dean stared as they kissed in front of him; passionate and aggressive as they passed Dean’s come between their mouths, and then Sam dragged his lips away to forcefully push them against Dean’s. Dean moaned and kissed back, loving every second of it.

They repeated the process several times before they had Dean completely licked clean, sharing his come between the three of them. Dean already felt fucked out, but there was so much more to come. His hole was cold and soaked with spit and aching to be filled, but he wouldn’t have to wait long. He stared up at Sam and Cas, who had pulled back to hover over him as he felt heat begin to rush back to his groin.

“Look at that gorgeous cock of yours,” Cas said, kneeling beside him and petting Dean’s flaccid member. “It’s gone all soft.”

“Don’t worry about that. We have time to fix it,” Sam said, noticing that Dean was already beginning to harden again. “Now we have to get his hole properly opened up for us.” He grinned down at his brother’s face, who felt his dick give an enthusiastic twitch. “You just relax, Dean. Let us do all the work.”

“I’ve got the lube,” Cas said, producing the bottle that they would use. “Let’s start with just one finger, shall we?”

“Each,” Sam said with a smirk, taking the bottle from him and squirting some on his hands before giving it back. “We’re stretching him out for two, remember?”

The next thing Dean knew was that two fingers had suddenly pushed inside him, slick and mostly smooth, but thick and insistent enough that they burned on the way in. He cried out in shock, and then Cas and Sam began to rub around inside him and stretch out his walls. He sighed in delight.

They avoided his prostate until the next finger was added: one from Sam, who didn’t go for long before Cas grew impatient and thrust his next finger inside Dean too. Dean bit his lips and screwed his eyes closed. It did hurt. They were being rough and four fingers was a lot to have inside him, but he was going to have to take more if he wanted their cocks. “Please…harder…” he moaned, and then he felt one of them jab at his prostate. The shockwave of pleasure made him cry out.

“Careful, Dean. We don’t want to finish you again before we’ve fucked you good,” Sam said hoarsely, swiping his tongue over his lips. “I think one of us is gonna have to get a fist up there to open you up enough. Cas, do you want to try?”

The angel grinned at him. “With pleasure,” Cas said, and then Dean felt Sam’s fingers slide out before being replaced by the remaining two on Cas’ hand. Dean gasped. This was fucking incredible, but he had to admit that he was a little scared at the thought of being fisted.

It didn’t turn out to be so bad when he realised that he had most of Cas’ hand inside him already, and then the angel added his thumb. It went in, slowly but surely, painfully stretching him out. Dean moaned and lifted his hips upwards, trying to adjust to the size of Cas’ fist inside him. It was practically crushing his prostate and making him see stars, even though his rim burned in pain.

“Fuck, Dean, you’re so _tight,_ ” Cas gasped, wriggling his fist. “Sam, why don’t you get a hand up there and see?”

He pulled out then, none too slowly, causing Dean to whimper as the uneven shape stretched out his hole. He wasn’t empty for long before Sam pushed his fingers back inside, gradually building up to adding his whole fist. Despite the pain, Dean could tell it was working, allowing him to adjust until the burn dulled and he could feel himself stretched more open. Sam flexed his knuckles inside him, and Dean felt his now rock-solid cock twitch abruptly and spill precome down onto his abdomen. Fuck, but this felt incredible.

“Are you ready for our cocks, Dean?” Sam asked, clenching his fist tighter.

“Fuck yes,” Dean moaned out, “Please fuck me, Sammy, Cas…”

Sam grinned and then eased his hand back out. Cas had brought some tissues to hand to wipe themselves down before they applied more lube to their own cocks. “Which way round would you like us?” Cas asked as he spread the viscous liquid on his own throbbing member. “Who’s in the back and who’s up front?”

“Sam up front,” Dean moaned out breathlessly. He hadn’t really thought about it, too dazed as he was, but he didn’t honestly mind. Just the fact that they’d asked kept him happy.

“Alright,” Cas said, leaning down to Dean to help ease him up off the bed. “I’ll go in from the back first, then. That should be easiest for you before Sam gets in from the front. Are you ready?”

Sam had Dean positioned in front of the bed while Cas sat down on it behind him. His cock protruded from his lap, hard and throbbing while it waited for Dean to sink down onto it. The elder Winchester bit his lip and nodded.

Sam helped ease his brother down onto Cas’ lap. He gripped hold of Dean’s buttocks, spreading them apart so that Dean was able to impale himself on Cas’ cock with ease as he was guided down. Dean whimpered a little as Cas slid in, but the angel’s dick was relatively small compared to what Dean had just had inside him. Firm hands gripped hold of his hips and Dean felt himself be pulled down further onto the angel, who simultaneously rocked himself upwards to allow Dean to get used to the feeling. “How does that feel, Dean?” Cas growled in his ear, teeth closing over his earlobe and nibbling at it.

“So good,” Dean sighed, feeling Cas’ cock pressing wonderfully against his walls as his sphincter clenched around it, although he knew he was stretched enough to take Sam too. “You fill me up so nice, Cas, but please, I want Sam to stuff me fuller.”

Sam gave an obliging smirk, loving just how needy Dean was. This was how they liked him: over-sensitive and begging them for more. “Of course, Dean,” Sam said, stepping up in front of him. “Both of you lie down, and Dean, keep your legs spread wide.”

They did as they were told, Cas pulling Dean back down onto the bed on top of him and gripping the inside of his thighs to keep them spread for Sam. The younger Winchester stared down at the space between Dean’s legs, eyes following the stiff column of his cock to the soft mounds of his balls, and then lower still to that gorgeous pink hole currently spread wide and clenching tight around Cas’ girth. The sight made Sam’s dick throb. “Oh Dean, you look so _tight_ ,” he muttered. “I bet it’s so warm and nice in there, isn’t it Cas?”

The angel gave a soft moan, brain slightly frazzled from the overwhelming pleasure Dean’s ass was currently sending to it. “Fuck yes,” he breathed, “So nice, Sam. You should join me and find out.”

Sam grinned, pushing his cock forward to nudge at the space below Dean’s balls while he used his fingers to stretch Dean wider again. Then, with his brother’s hole spread wide enough around Cas’ cock, Sam pushed inside.

He couldn’t do it quickly. The space inside Dean’s body was tight and constricting, and even drenched with lube as it was, if he didn’t take it slow Sam knew he would hurt him. His breath was coming in sharp gasps as he steadily sank deeper, feeling the welcoming heat of Dean’s body and the hard length of Cas below him. Stars were dancing across his vision by the time he had himself buried to the base, almost overwhelmed by the feeling of both men against his cock. It was wonderful.

Dean threw his head back and moaned. He wriggled his hips, squirming between the two of them in a mixture of pain and pleasure as he felt himself stuffed completely full. His cock was trapped between his own body and Sam’s abdomen, and each movement caused it to rub roughly between their sweat-slicked skin. That felt good, but the sensation in his ass was out of this world. Even through the pain, the firm, constant pressure against his prostate made Dean whimper as he tried to rub himself over their cocks, but with Sam being the one on top, he was the one who got to set their pace.

Steadily at first, the younger Winchester started to thrust. His movements were shallow, letting Dean adjust to the motion of the two thick cocks buried inside him, but Cas matched his pace soon enough. Before long, both their cocks were sliding over each other in tandem as they thrust into Dean, his cries telling them he wanted it faster, harder, so they picked up their pace and slammed into him deeper. He screamed, loud and raw. “ _FuckfuckfuckyesohmygodFUCK!”_ Maybe it was in pain, but even if it was, he clearly didn’t want them to stop.

Dean’s eyes were shut, head thrown back and throat exposed while his hands clawed desperately at Sam’s back. Sam couldn’t tell them apart from Cas’, who was himself digging his nails into Sam’s flesh in ecstasy as he pulled both bodies on top of him down closer. Heat radiated from Dean’s chest and back, warming both of them as he writhed between them. Over Dean’s shoulder, Sam and Cas’ eyes met. It took just a brief second for them to silently agree before Sam leaned down and crashed their lips together, kissing roughly right beside Dean’s neck. Dean noticed and cried out louder, feeling the stubble from two jaws scrape at his skin while the pair of them devoured each other’s mouths. They carried on for over a minute before Sam pulled his lips away and turned to plant them against Dean’s skin, sucking hard at his exposed throat. That allowed Cas to lean up and bite Sam’s ear, the three of them locked together as they melded into each other between their legs and with their mouths.

Overall, it didn’t last long. They’d already made Dean come once and he was oversensitive and desperate, and they were expending energy fast. The vigorous fucking finished Cas first, who screamed as he erupted into Dean, and Sam felt the way the angel’s cock jerked against his own. The sensation was enough to push both he and Dean past the brink almost simultaneously, and for the second time that night, Dean cried out and spurted all over himself in thick ropes of white.

Sam grunted as he finished inside his brother, his come mixing with Cas’ as it leaked out around their cocks. For a moment he collapsed down on top of both Dean and Cas, before rolling off to allow both of them to breathe. His cock slid out as he did so, followed soon by Cas who gently pushed Dean off of him with a wet pop.

For several minutes more, the three of them lay panting on the bed, dazed and completely fucked out. Cas was the one who recovered enough to speak first. “Fuck, that was amazing,” he murmured. “Did you enjoy it, Dean?”

A soft whine sounded in Dean’s throat, and it was at that point they both realised he was trembling. “You have no idea,” he panted out shakily. “Thank you. Fuck _thank you._ That was…” Words seemed to fail him as that sentence trailed off to a whimper.

Sam rolled over to drape and arm round his brother’s waist while Cas snuggled closer against him, comforting him. “It’s alright, Dean,” Sam murmured into his brother’s hair before pressing a kiss to his temple. “You can rest now.”

“Are you hurt?” Cas asked softly, one hand resting on Dean’s hip and gently caressing the skin over the jutting bone.

“Mmm,” Dean managed to respond. “Sore now. But fuck…so worth it.”

“I can heal you if it’s too much,” Cas offered, but Dean made a noise that sounded like refusal.

“Nnn. In the morning,” he said. “Can still feel you inside me. Fuck…” He leaned back into Sam while dipping his head to rest on Cas’ shoulder. After last night, it seemed that they’d more than made up for it. “I love you both so much,” Dean mumbled, sounding exhausted but completely content.

Cas smiled and pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. “We love you too, Dean. Sleep now.” Over Dean’s utterly spent and tired body Cas and Sam glanced at each other again, and a moment later they were inside the bed, cleaned up with covers pulled up over them and soft pillows beneath their heads. It was the least Cas could do.

“Goodnight,” the angel murmured, meeting Sam’s eyes since Dean’s were already closed.

“Goodnight,” Sam whispered back, feeling immensely pleased that they’d managed to do this for Dean, and then shut his eyes as he and Cas silently resolved that in future, they should always try to make things more like this.


End file.
